Angels
'''--Data load - Angels --''' '''-- Angel --''' -- Origin -- Angels were created by the Guardian of Eden to watch over the planet and it's inhabitants. -- Average Lifespan -- Can live around 100-150 years -- Build -- Humanoid physical builds with various wing patterns and styles (It has been noted that they are able to hide/ their wings angel technologies to allow them to blend in with other races) --Height -- Slightly larger than the average human (6’ average full grown) -- Weight -- Average weight. -- Skin Colour -- Racial Skin colours -- Markings -- Markings are different depending on ranking - High angels have the halo as a symbol of their position. -- Eye Notes -- Eye colour can change depending on their moral alignment. A few examples being - Lawful good, Bright white; Chaotic evil, Void black. -- Hair Style -- Hair colour can change depending on their moral alignment. A few examples being - Lawful good, lighter hair colours; Chaotic evil, Darker colours They can dye their hair to cover up the true colours, however. -- Religion -- Holy Race, the guardians of Eden -- Skills -- * Flight * holy magic * can access certain ancient technologies -- Known History -- During the beginning of life on Eden, the guardian of Eden decided to create a special race of beings. These beings were designed to look like the humans that had been created for Earth. One notable difference, however, was the fact that these beings had large wings that allowed them to soar through the sky. These beings were created to be the watchers and protectors of Eden and the followers of the guardian. For generations they watched over the many species from their islands in the sky, only interfering when they required to ensure the safety of the planet and making sure the creatures of the hellish realm did not cause havoc. There was peace on Eden for many millennia. This was so until the guardian vanished. With the guardian gone the angels did not have their leader. With their leader gone the angels searched for someone who could help guide them until his return. This led the wisest and most skilled few to hunt for followers that would allow them to take his place. Of these angels, 2, in particular, stood out. Vuliincia, the fastest and most cunning of the angels, and Celeste, the wisest, and the guardian’s closest friend. Both of them grew to have many followers, but Celeste was ahead. Being so close to the guardian and wise, meant that she was also widely trusted. Vuliincia did not like that she was falling behind and ordered her followers, mostly made up of the skilled warriors, to use the one thing the guardian and the angels hated most against them. During a meeting that would decide the leader, Vuliincia created a rift between that led the demons and heretics of the hellish realm out. Vuliincia, and her followers, then proceeded to fight the demons back, hoping this would win over the rest of the angels. The demons, however, overwhelmed the hall killing many of the angels. Vuliincia and her followers retreated, realising they had made a huge mistake. As they retreated, Celeste stepped up and tricked the demons, reversing the rift. By doing this, however, the whole island started to get ripped apart. Celeste, slowly getting weakened by the rift, stood her ground as everything and everyone around her got pulled through. Vuliincia, seeing that Celeste was weakened, charged, attempting to strike her down on the spot. Celeste managed to dodge the strike, but doing so meant the rift lost control and the whole of the angel’s race were all pulled through, minus a tiny few. Now in the hellish realm, both of the angels and their followers fought a battle for millennia. With time, Vuliincia and her followers evolved into a darker form of themselves, imbued with demonic power, their wings turned to pure bone. Celeste and her followers, however, fought back the darkness and kept their pure look. This war went on for generations with the angels killing each other with no sign of stopping. After many millennia, the angel race was dwindling to less than 100 left standing. Celeste and her last few followers and Vuliincia and the last of her warriors. During one final battle that seemed like it would finally decide which wins a rift opened once more. From the rift, the guardian appeared, and the angels all froze. the guardian looked at what his once great followers had become with disappointment. He called the two to him, and forgave them, giving them a choice to come with him. Vuliincia, filled with the demonic energy turned away, ashamed at what she had become, went back to her followers. Celeste and her followers left with the guardian to go rebuild Eden, and their own race, from the remains that had been left behind. Vuliincia and her followers now fight against the demons of the realm, ensuring they do not escape the world and cause more havoc on Eden. -- END OF STREAM -- =